The New Galactic Empire
by bpett78
Summary: Chase Davenport Leader of Earth and Emperor of The New Galactic Empire. this is where our story starts.


The Emperor of the New Galactic Empire

Part 1

By Breyan I. Pettaway

Warning: Don't Let Kids Read This!

The Beginning

Chase Davenport is a 16 year old genus, straight "A" student, hypnosis and inventor. He lives in New York City with two twin sisters, 19 years old brother and his sluty mom. When he was 7 years old, he found out his passion for inventing, he joined the science fair and won it with a robot car. When he was 13, he bought a magazine with a lot of girl in their bikini, two months later, he beg his brother to buy a naked women magazine. Chase found, practice and trained herself a skill called "hypnosis". He was so crazy about girls, his penis starts to hurt. He have a crazy idea, Chase took two years to create two robots. He also bought a lot of clothe for them. He made them look, feel, sound and walk like humans. He also gave them the ability to grow and age the same time as Chase. Chase gave his two girl robots name. The first girl robot is liv, she has long blond hair, she very sexy and hot, her breast and ass is a medium, beautifully hot and sexy. The second girl robot is Maddie, she is very sporty, her breasts are flat and ass is small, she have short hair and sexy. Liv and Maddie have different programing: liv programming is "is to be a singer, an actor, singing, dancing, sexiest dances, and awesome stripper". Maddie programming are "genius, but not smarter than Chase, dancing, also play sports, a gamer, beautiful, and tall." But liv and Maddie both have three programs that are the same, "to be his girlfriend's, never fight each other, and to do whatever Chase says. Chase opens the tubes and let liv and Maddie out, but still off. Chase wants to see if they feel human, so he touched their breasts and ass, and he was successful, they feel completely human. Chase turned them on, and asked them some questions:

Chase-{what are your programs Liv?}

Liv-{my programs are {"is to be a singer, an actor, singing, dancing, sexy dance, and awesome stripper."}

Chase-{what are your programs Maddie?}

Maddie-{my programming are {be a genus, but not smarter than you, dance, also play sports, a gamer, beautiful, and tall.}

Chase-{what programs that you both have?}

Liv and Maddie-{to be your girlfriends, never fight each other and do whatever you say, master}

Chase-{ok, that good for me, now I got some clothes upstairs for you two, follow me.}

Chase took liv and Maddie upstairs to his room. Chase put the cloth on the bed. Chase choice the cloth that match them.

Liv is going to wear "tank top, blue tight pants, and black high heel sandals"

Maddie is going to wear "short tank top, short shorts and sneakers"

Chase rule the School

Chase, liv and Maddie goes to Imhotep charter high school, liv became an actor and singer, Maddie became the school best female basketball player ever, and Chase is the same, but became attractive. Chase hypnotizes the female teachers to get rid of all boys but him, he hypnotizes all the girls in the school that they love him and Max, be their toys/slaves and they will fuck themselves/each other just so they can fuck Chase and Max, and Chase hypnotizes the cheerleaders and teachers to also be his and Max slaves, do whatever they says/wants and be can be hypnotized by one word or more. Now Chase and Max can do whatever he wants. Imhotep charter high school is a regular school, but became ruled by Chase and his brother. The school uniforms spring to summer mini short skirt, short top, and Women's Wedge Shoes. The School police uniform is nothing, but their Bra, panties and high wedge shoes.

One day, at school during math class, Bree Payne was fucking herself uncontrollable and so were two girls in the back of the class. It was Amanda Coleman and Amber Pettaway, Amanda was voted as the first hottest, sexiest and the most attractive girl in school and Amber was voted as the second most hottest and sexist in the school and they were fucking their self's. Chase was looking at Amanda's and Amber's wet panties, Amanda's Panties is red polka dots and amber's panties are pink roses, and he was daydreaming of touching their panties. Amber is on the cheerleading team. He came back and Bree was in front of him saying:

Bree-{Chase…My Master…Can You Please Fuck Me?}

Chase-{aw…ok, let's do it, But let's do it somewhere privately}

Chase took Bree into his Private bathroom, it is huge. Bree couldn't stop fucking herself, Chase penis was straight. Bree turned to Chase's Penis, she try to fight the urge to fuck a student, but she couldn't stop, she pulls Chase zipper with her teeth, his penis popped out and Bree start sucking Chase penis. 20 minutes pass, Chase stopped Bree from sucking Penis to pushing penis in her ass. He said:

Chase-{it's ok to sit on it now}

Bree start to sit on Chase's penis, it went in and they start fucking. Chase was also groping Bree Breasts. After they were done, Bree slowly standing up, she turned around to Chase and said:

Bree-{Thank You, Chase.}

Bree turned and walked to the door, but stopped, she turned around, ran to Chase and kisses him on the lips. That Kiss turned into a Make-out. Amanda and Amber just shows up and Amanda said:

Amanda-{Chase, Please Fuck Us Next}

Chase-{ok, I'll do it}

Amanda-{Thank you, there something we need to give you}

Chase-{what is it?}

Amanda-{this}

Amanda just grabbed Chase behind his head and pulls into her breasts, Amber Put his hand on her Breast. Chase was groping their Breasts and said:

Chase-{Can I lick Your Breasts?}

Amanda-{Yes, you can master, But First}

Amanda and Amber unbutton their clothes and show their red polka bras. Chase made a long kiss to Amanda; he was also groping/fingering her the entire time. Two day later, Chase told the Female principle to turn the GYM into the Sex Slave Torture Room, merge the boys and girls locker rooms into a big girl's locker room and also give him and Max access to the girl locker room and bathroom. They change the uniforms everyone, but Chase will wear high waisted denim shorts or Joe's Jeans Cut off Short Cali and white dress shirt, opened from the neck to down four buttons in the school. Liv and Maddie were not happy, about what happen to the school. Liv and Maddie was the only one who's wearing the old uniform. Chase was so mad, so he told his girls to capture Liv and Maddie and took them to the torture room. Chase told six girls to torture Liv and he also told six girls to torture Maddie.

Chase went to his private restroom, then a girl with brownish hair, big Breast with brownish nipples, Black chick, standing there, and jump on Chase. She was the most Beautiful Black girl he ever seen. The girl Said:

The Girl-{is your name is Chase Davenport}

Chase-{yes…I…am, w…why, what's wrong, Sexy?}

The Girl-{aw…aw…aw… Please just fuck me}

Chase face turn red. Her name was Amane and she is slut, stripper and horny Bitch. Chase love girls that want to fuck, but he never fucked a black chick before. Chase ran behind Amane, grabbed her titties and panties and start groping. Amane loved Chase groping her, the more he grope's, the more wet she'll be. Chase took his other hand and groped Amane's pussy. A month passed, Chase was fucking everyone, he reprogram liv and Maddie to have no feeling, no emotions , follow his commands, Chase and Amane are studying together, when six hot white girls start barging in and said:

Girl 1-{Hey Chase, what the hell are you doing with that Black Bitch?}

Chase-{what the hell are you talking about and why did you call her a black Bitch?}

Girl 2-{Well, She is not white, All the girls you fucked at school are white, Now get rid of her, so we can have you all to our self's.}

Chase-{well…I Really want to…But…}

Amane got up, pack her things and started leaving, but Chase asked:

Chase-{Amane, where you're going?}

Amane-{it's ok, going home, my parent's maybe worried about me by now. I see you tomorrow}

Chase-{Ok, Bye}

Amane start walking to the door, but stopped, she turned and ran to Chase and kissed him on the lips and then leaved. Chase went to his room and saw six white girls waiting for him in their underwear. A girl closed the door, one girl grabbed his face and let him lick her breasts, other girl unzipped his pants and suck on his dick. The other girls brought sex toys and use them on themselves. Two days later, Chase is wearing a black suit and was in class with three black chicks on one side and three white chicks on the other side. Chase made a school meeting in the cafe room. Chase Said:

Chase-{Ok, this gone too long, black and white shouldn't be fighting, you should be friends, not enemy's, if I see one black or white chick fight, they will be Punished in the torture room}

Chase was finished and went to his office and having a nap, when someone called his office and said that a student needed to see him, he told the person up front to send the student to him. Chase was sitting at his desk on the computer, when someone knocked the door; he walked to the door to see who it was. It was Amane; Chase opened the door, kissed her and let her sit. Chase asked:

Chase-{Amane, what are you doing here?}

Amane-{Nothing much, but trying to survive}

Chase-{why did you came to see me?}

Amane-{you are the only I trust to do this}

Amane lifted up her skirt and screamed:

Amane-{PLEASE FUCK MEEEEEEEEE}

Chase said ok, but he told her to strip to her bra and panties, he also told her to turn around and he started groping her breasts and panties. Chase grabbed the rag and horny weed, covered her nose and she was getting more and more wet. Chase ripped of Amane's panties and fingered her pussy, after that he pushed is penis in her ass. Three weeks pasts, Chase is planning to take control the city and all the females in New York City, so he made an assessment for students:

Female student's assessments-{learn hypnosis, use it on your mother, and tell them that they follow Chase orders}

The next day, all of the student's mothers came to the school on their knees. Chase said:

Chase-{Ok, you will follow my orders. Ok, I have a plan, but I need teams, I need hacker team, Sexy team, Gun team, Vehicle team and assault team}

Maddie and 4 smartest students in the school are the hackers, 20 mothers are the vehicle drivers, 50 mothers and 50 students are the Assault team, liv and 9 other students are the detractions and 100 students are on guns duty. There are ten different gun shops around New York. The hackers went to the power planet to take control of the security system, the detraction of two female students at each gun shop; ten female gunners are sneaking behind the gun shop, stealing the guns, ammo, the money, and kill the cashier. The returning females came back to the school with ammo, guns, everything they can get.

The Base Attack

Maddie found a military base two hours from the school, Maddie made grenades that make any girl became Chase's servants, fucking their self's, any girl who are servants to Chase will not be affected, chase:

Chase-{weapon up, suit up, load the trucks get ready for battle and repair to attack the base, SHOT TO KILL, but if any female are there, take them as hostages}

The tracks are loaded, the female are in the soldier uniform and female are ready for battle, chase got in the back of the truck and the truck started to move. Amane was in the same truck as Chase, Amane sat next to him, she fell asleep on him, he smile, his hand was on her soft and smooth legs, she was wear short shorts jeans, her button is gone and her zipper was broken, so her panties is sticking out; he was rubbing her leg, until he hit her panties, he started rubbing her panties, he took his other hand and touched her breasts, while he was fucking her, the other girls in the truck start fucking each other or their self's. Chase loves Amane, Amane wake, she was shocked and then not, Amane moved in front of chase, she is holding Chase's hand and put his left hand on her breasts. Amane let go of chase and started to suit up in a black jumpsuit outfits, chase said:

Chase-{ok, here's the plan, Team one through ten will take on the army at the front gate, Team eleven through twenty will attack the Back gate on other side of the base, thirty through fifty will sneak under them into the base, liv and maddie you will stay close to me, I need twenty female with me also, and any other females will stay outside of the base, give us cover/help out}

The plan is in motion, team one through twenty started their attack, Chase and the others are able to get inside the base, Chase told Maddie and ten girls to go to the control room; Liv, Amane and the other ten girls is with chase to kill men and capture women and control them. The mission was a success, the base now belong to Chase, the female at the base now serve Chase, chase made orders to make the school as a second base inside the city. Chase hired Amanda, Carly, Amane and Bree as the soldier trainers, the base has 13 apartment buildings, 10 big bunkers, and 20 vehicle hangers. Maddie made something that will make anyone invincible to anything for the soldiers. Two months passed, Chase was in his room taking a nap, when he heard the door opened and it was Amanda and Amane. Amanda and Amane is the bestest of friends in the world. They was about to change out, But right before they take off everything, they stop, the urge to fuck was getting stronger and stronger, Amane starting start rubbing her pussy faster and fast, but it getting worse and worse, wetter and wetter. Chase got out of bed, walk to Amane with duct tape and ball gags, chase pushed Amane to her back, duct tape her arms to the bed and ball gag her mouth, Chase did the same to Amanda, but also put wireless vibrators taped to her breasts and pussy. Chase went back to Amane and said:

Chase-{don't worry, I'm going to have some fun}

Chase push and hold the vibrator on Amane's panties while he is sucking on her nipples, he let go of the vibrator, pull down her pantie and push is penis into the he never tried, The Asshole. Amane tried to scream, but she can't because of the ball gag. After he was done, he taped vibrators to her nipples and pussy, and leaves the room. Maddie found an army of mech armor robots, five battle class carrier ships, Transforium, and army of iron man armors in the base,

The Invasion of New York City

Chase planned his next move, "The Attack of New York City". Chase got 100 students on the iron man armors, 500 mothers and student on each battle class Carrier's, 100,000 transformers under Chase command's, 50 students and mothers on the mech armor and the other student/mother will be on these carrier. The Mech are loaded into the carriers, iron man armors are ready to go, and the transformers are ready to fight and carriers are ready to fly. Chase armor is better Maddie called it "Phantom X". Chase suited up and led the invasion, carrier one is landing troops into the battle field, the second and three carriers are landing unit on the right side of the city and the fourth and fifth carriers are landing the units to the south side of the city. The attack was successful, New York is now under Chase's control, and Chase told Maddie to make a tentacle and humanoid machines that fucks girls, it took 4 months to make both, but its completed, the tentacle and humanoid machines is controlled by Chase, so Chase turned on the tentacle machine first and told it to practice on Maddie's Pussy, the tentacles grabbed Maddie by the arms and legs, it rubbed it tentacles on her panties and groped her breasts, it went inside her panties and fucked her pussy and asshole. She was getting the hardcore sex from it, he told it to stop. It stop, it let go of Maddie, and turned off automatically. Chase told Maddie to make the humanoid look like him, it is the female's butler's and sex toys for the females.

When the Angeloids came to New York City

Two years later, Maddie told Chase that there is five strong energy reading from five different locations of the city, Chase told his People to stay alert, something coming to use, the female's saw something falling out of the sky at those location, they are females with big wings, some have medium size breasts and ass, Chase told his people to shot to stun and they are called "Angeloid's". The soldiers took the angeloid to the interrogation rooms, Maddie found the energy reading on them is type "Alpha, Delta, Extremus, Beta and Infamous", but their names are "Chaos, Nymph, Astraea, Ikaros and Briana." Nymph has a smaller ass and breasts than the other, her attack power is weak, but she's smart and she's short. Astraea has big breasts and ass, her attack power is strong, but she is an idiot, she tall and sexy. Ikaros is the same as Astraea, but she smart, her emotions are very low and she doesn't really talk much. Chase told three female to interrogate them, but he wants Astraea and Nymph to himself. Chase went in the room and told the females that were watching Astraea to leave them alone; he got keys to get in and out of the rooms. He went in, sat down, Astraea asks:

Astraea-{where am I, who are you?}

Chase-{my name is Chase Davenport, I run this city, Now, where you and your friends from?}

Astraea-{not telling you anything where we are from and you look too young to control this city.}

Chase-{well, you can't leave this room or the city; we took yours and your friends powers away, your powerless. Now, where you come from?}

He put his hand on her nipples and she asked in a

Astraea-{ah…get your hand off my nipple}

Chase got up, moved the table, stands in front of Astraea, and slapped her a few time. He grabbed her by the neck and asked again:

Chase-{I'm going to asks you're one more time, where you come from?}

Astraea-{forget it, and fuck my ass}

Chase-{ok, I guess I have to teach you some manners}

Astraea was wearing a black skirt, white shirt, black shoes, black and white polka dot panties and bra. Chase put some sex toys and video camera on the table, he ball gag her mouth, chase pressed record on the camera, he moved his hand under Astraea's skirt, and rubbed her pantie with a vibrator, her taped two vibrator on her nipples, her went inside her panties, he pushed one of the vibrator into her asshole, he pulled of one of the vibrators off one of her nipples and start licking it and fingering her pussy. He put a gas mask with the gas that make girls follow chase commands on Astraea and push his penis into her pussy. Astraea said:

Astraea-{Please stop…I'll talk}

Chase stopped, took the ball gag out of Astraea mouth and listens to Astraea:

Astraea-{ok, me and my friends are angeloids, we came from the sky/heaven, we came to surface to see what's going on, when for some reason, our master abandon us, so we are going to live on earth with people, but we also need a master.}

Chase-{ok, I'm done here}

Astraea-{wait, can you be my master? I'll do whatever you say}

Chase-{oh really, ok I'll be your master, but you must prove it by lick and suck my cock}

Astraea-{y…y…Yes master, whatever you say}

Astraea started licking Chase's penis, she knows it was wrong, but it taste so good, so she sucked on it. Chase pushed Astraea down on her back, push his cock into her pussy, she really want it. Chase was done with her, he chained her to a metal pole in his room, and he changes her outfit to nothing, but her bra, panties and high heel wedge, he buys a lot of Bra's and pantie's for her. Two days later, chase put the vibrators in the female assholes and he has the remote to control them all. Chase hypnotizes the other angeloids to being his servants and soldiers, to fuck their self for him, punish their self's if needed and to do whatever he say. Chase and Amane are alone in Chase's room, they make out on the bed, licking her pussy and etc. Chase made two teams of transformers "The Autobot's" and "The Decepticons". Optimus Prime leader the Autobots and Megatron lead the Decepticons. Chase and three trucks of females returned to the base, he went to the office, opened the door and saw a sexy hot bitch in his office waiting for him in her underwear. The Bitch said:

Bitch-{oh, hey chase I been waiting for you}

Chase-{hello hot stuff, why do you need me, sweetheart?}

Bitch-{I don't need anything, but your attention to me, only}

The women start dancing for Chase, she sat on his lap, She make out with him, and he start groped her ass, he licking her nipple really fast, she said:

Bitch-{please…Please give it to me}

She pulls her panties down, Chase pushed his penis into her pussy and she loves it. She is Chase's stripper, Girlfriend and Weapon's specialist. Chase found a mansion outside of the city; Chase, Amane, liv and Maddie went to check out the mansion and it need some repairs, need clean and need upgrades. Chase have the blueprint of the house, the first floor is the kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathroom and two extra rooms, second floor is two bathrooms, three bedrooms and three extra rooms. Chase has the main bedroom with Amane and the bitch from the office, the two extra rooms on the first floor are women counters that he got access to and bring other girl with him, the three extra rooms on the second floor is the Torture room, Punishment room and Fucking room. The female starting cleaning the house, repairing it and upgrading it, Chase added a big pool in the back, biggest weapons shed, parking areas and the underground dungeon.

The Titans Are Born

Year passed, Chase made the angeloids be separated with their own teams "The Teen Titans", Ikaros leads the Titans east near the ocean and army of soldiers, Chaos leads the Titans south near the bridge, Briana lead the Titan Army in the airport with 20 Transformers and Astraea and Nymph is with Chase as guards, protectors and Toys, But Chase is the leader of all of the Teen Titans. Chase is at his mansion with Amane, Amanda, Nymph and Astraea as pets, He called Nymph to him, he wanted to fuck Nymph, Nymph walked up to Chase, turned around and sat in front of him. Nymph is wearing a skirt, short tank top, and high heel sneakers. Chase start groping her breasts, he unzipped his pants and told Nymph to suck his cock, while she was doing that, Chase told Amane to lick Nymph pussy while fucking her own pussy and told Astraea to lie down on the bed facing her panties close at him while groping her own breasts. Chase licking Astraea Pussy while she groping herself, Nymph is sucking Chase's cock while getting licked by Amane whiles she's groping her own pussy. Chase told Amane stop and told Nymph to sit and fuck it in her pussy. Chase replaces all of the angeloid collars with Shock collars, any of the Angeloid disobey Chase order with be shocked and the shock can get stronger and more painful at each level. Chase order Maddie and 1,000 Females to start up one of the Battle Class Carrier to transport 50 Transformers to the moon to make outpost and big cannons on the moon.

The New Sex Slaves

Chase and Amane got married and now she is the Mistresses, but she want to stay as his servant, Amane turned the Underground Dungeon into slave servant basement that will flirt and have sex with Chase, he tell Amane to bring up whoever he want and he will do the rest. The basement has girls that are black, white, Red head, big breasts, flat breasts and twins. Amane hired two sluts to train the girls and bring two up to her. The two sluts are Heather and Courtney. An Hour passed; Heather and Courtney bring Christina and Felina with them in chains to Amane. Amane told Heather, Courtney, Christina and feline to strip to their underpants, but told Heather not to, Heather and Felina don't like people looking at her boobs/titties, she get embarrassed easily, but they don't like to be naked or be fucked by them. Amane told them to lie down on each bed, they lie down completely on the bed, Amane told to sleep until she tells them to wake up. Amane grabbed their arms and legs and restrained them to the bed, she ball gag their mouths, taped vibrators to their titties and pussy, but she didn't put a vibrator on Heather's pussy. Heather is wearing shortest jeans, gold wedge shoes, and a button shirt that shows little bit of her breasts. Amane said in a flirty voice:

Amane-{I'm going to have fun with you four, but I'm going to start with you, Heather}

She rubbed the vibrator on Heather's shorts, Heather didn't like it, Amane let go of the vibrator, but still rubbing Heather's shorts, then she unbutton her shorts and start rubbed Heather's panties on her pussy. While she was rubbing Heather's pussy, she was also groping her breasts. Chase walked in, saw and said:

Chase-{what the fuck is going on here, Amane}

Amane-{I just wanted to see how much they can take}

Chase-{No, you really want to know. Then why not do it on you}

Chase grabbed Amane and forces sex her, he gropes her and fuck her, but it not enough for her. So he starts fingering Amane pussy and asshole. Chase went and released the girls, but stopped at Heather; he took the vibrators of heather's breasts, took the ball gag out of her mouth and loosened the restraints. Heather got up and said:

Heather-{Thank you, Chase. I don't know, why, but I'll try to forget what happened}

Chase-{don't worry, you and the others are safe, but…I don't think Amane will stop}

Heather-{Ok, but I'll will stay here and help the others and we will try to survive}

Chase-{Ok, I'll send guards to protect you and your friends}

Chase was about to get up and leave, but heather stop him, and asked him:

Heather-{Chase, let me and my friends be your slaves}

Chase-{what, No, I can't, but how much you and your friends want to be my slaves}

Heather-{we really do, Well I really do…we'll do whatever you say}

Chase-{ok, but I can't take you just yet…you need to prove to me that I can trust you and your friends}

Heather-{well…I have no other choice do I}

Heather underdressed herself to Chase, heather fingering her pussy and couldn't stop, she grabbed Chase hand and put his hand on her pussy. Chase stopped, he grabbed Heather's arm and asked:

Chase-{how much do you really want to do this}

Heather-{I really do, and besides… I know you really want this too}

Heather flips Chase over and kissed him, he is also rubbing her breasts, her breasts were warm and squeezable, and her nipple went hard. Chase rubbed her pussy and fucked her. Maddie found a way to give a person powers, Chase tested the powers on himself and it worked, he got one hundred different powers at his disposal and learning more, he got the power to control Metal, Fire, Earth, Water, Air, to Fly, Super hearing, Heat vision and etc. Chase trained himself with his powers, learning hand to hand combat, training Heather and her friends to become a team with him. Chase put Heather, Courtney, Rocky, Vicky and Jamey in a training simulation, first training is martial art, Rocky is great at hand to hand combat, the second training is weapons, Jamey is great with a sword and Vicky is great with guns, the last training is capturing and hypnotize women, Heather and Courtney is the best at that.

The Plan for Earth Takeover

Chase made a mission for them, to steal dangerous chemicals, kidnap and hypnotize the smartest females is the world to be Chase's servants, sex slave and do whatever he says. Chase's five girl team returns with the smartest female scientist in the world, also with the dangerous and illegal chemicals. Some of the scientists are Japanese, French, African and American; Chase took one French woman and one African woman to his torture room at his house. Chase and three other Women hock them up to the Torture stuff, chained, in their underwear. Chase went and talked to the French woman, said her will she work for him, she said yes, then Chase walked to the African science bitch, her name is Aiko, she is black bitch with long black hair, Big Breasts and tall. Chase went to Aiko, and said her:

Chase-{are you going to work for me}

Aiko-{No…No I will not}

Chase-{Why?}

Aiko-{I'm not going to work for a white teen}

Chase went close to Aiko grabbed her by the throat with one hand and the other went into her panties rubbing and said:

Chase-{Well, let me just tell you something. This kid took over a school full of schoolgirls, teacher's and mother's. This kid, made an attack at the military base. This kid, Took over New York and made a weapons based on the moon. You will work for me, even if you like it or not.}

Chase start fingering Aiko pussy, Aiko couldn't keep standing for long and she was get wet. Chase took off Aiko panties, starts licking her pussy and fingers her asshole. Aiko was infected with Fuckagen that makes her pussy wet, she will feel her body hotter and hotter, then every time she think about betraying Chase, she will feel lots of pain to her inside and fuck herself enough, she pour out Cumming.

The Afternoon Nap

Chase was on the coach taking a nap, he woke up and staring straight up Courtney's Skirt, Courtney was wearing Black maid outfits with Black stocking and black high boots. Chase start rubbing Courtney's panties gently, she felt someone is touching her, so she moved to the next room, Chase got up, sneaked behind her and rubbed her panties gently again, her panties was wet, she felt it again, so she turned around, she thought that it was Heather because Heather is always groping her and abusing her. Courtney went to the room upstairs and Chase followed her, Chase gently rubbed her panties the third time, her panties are more wet than before, but this time, he slowly rubbed her pussy and slowly sneak his hand into Courtney's butler outfit and gently grope her breasts. Courtney just stop fight it and let it go on, Chase put his head on her shoulder and said:

Chase-{Do you want more or less}

Courtney-{Yes heath.., Wait a minute…Oh my god…Chase…I'm sorry…I thought you was heather}

Chase-{Why, What did she do?}

Courtney-{Well, She like to fuck around with me, rub my panties, grope my breasts and just fucking me. But, you can do whatever to me as punishment}

Chase-{you're not getting punished, I have to admit, from all the girls I meet, I never really have a Chance to see you}

Courtney-{really, well, what do you want to do}

Chase-{Come with me}

Chase grabbed Courtney's hand and took her to his room. Chase and Courtney sat on the bed and kissed, Chase gropes her pussy and breasts gently, and He slowly took off her maid uniform and throws it on the floor. Chase slide Chase changed Courtney's maid outfit to a Dead or Alive Kasumi Black Cosplay Costume, she is wearing no bra and panties under it and the zippers on her outfit are between the breasts part and her butt. Chase raised six kids, two twin boys that look the same, one blonde with handsome type, a small cute type with a strong silent type and the smartest type. Chase gave those names and powers, the twin are named "Max and Steel" with their speed, they are fast when spit, but when together they are so fast they can't be detected, the blonde one is "Jeremy" with his spider powers he can climb up walls, shot webs and feel something coming, the cute one is Franklin, he got a watch that transforms his body into different alien forms, the strong one is Ben, his strong is unbelievable and indestructible, and the smartest one is Harry, he can hypnotize anyone. Maddie made a hyperspace jump Gate that cans teleport unit different parts of the world using pillars; she also made five fleets of autopilot ships, fighters and robot that commanded by Chase and Maddie hack the military and found out that they made one hundred female transformers and two of them are coming to New York. Chase is going to use the city as giant trap, the two girl transformers came to the city, but spited up, one of the female transformers is red/black and named (T-97), and the other one is Black/yellow and named (G-78). Chase has ten transformers with electro wipes, he also gave optimus the ability to bypass any transformer and reprogram them to do Chase's bidding. Chase started the ambush, the women shot to stun; the transformers hold (The T-97) back, and optimus reprogram (The T-97) and now the T-97 works for Chase and its first mission is to capture the G-78 and bring it to him.

The Tournament for Sex

The next day, Chase made a tournament for whomever Chase loves the most and proved to him who got better breasts and pussy; he will have sex with them. Amane, Amanda, Bree, Amber, Astraea, Courtney and 100 other women are in the tournament; the first round is survival, the women can team up with five others to survival the first round "The Pervert Robots" that fuck women, the people who cum they are out, the last fifty women standing wins the first round. Amane, Amanda, Bree, Amber, Astraea, Courtney made it the first round, the second round is "The Don't Say Stop" one person will be fucked, the other person will be fucking them and then switch with other fuckers, you can use sex toys or anything you can think of and you can only have one partner. Amane forced Courtney to be her partner; Courtney is going to get fucked by Amane, Amane told Courtney put on a stripper outfit, while they are doing it, Chase is watching the tournament in his private room with Heather, Carly, Sam and Ikaros, Ikaros is the room butler, Carly is the cook, Heather and Sam are Chase's private unpaid strippers. Chase is enjoying the tournament while groping and licking Heather's tits (Big and Juicy), Chase told Sam to sit on the floor and spread her legs to see her wet panties. Chase said:

Chase-{Hey Sam, I see that your panties are really wet, they are so wet, it's a big wet stain.}

Sam-{No…it's not…wet…ok, it's not wet}

Chase-{Ok, i'll prove it to you, rubbed your wet panties on your pussy}

Sam-{well…I…}

Chase-{Well, do it or I'll push my foot on your pussy really hard.}

Sam-{no please, I'll…I'll do it}

Sam rubbed her panties on her pussy; she finds out that she is really wet and getting even more wet. Sam grabbed Chase's hand and put his hand on her pussy, he started rubbing her pussy gently and then starts licking her pussy. Back to the tournament, Amane, Amanda, Bree, Amber, Astraea and Courtney passed the second round, they get five hour break before doing the third round, Amane went to the bathroom to take a shower, Heather and Courtney followed Amane to the bathroom with magnetic cuffs, vibrators, rope, tape and horny goat weed. The Magnetic cuff are stronger, so they can't break easily, it can be drawn by any kind of magnet and a strong stick. Amane took off her clothes, went to the showers, turned on the water and start washing. Heather and Courtney took off their clothe, but not their underwear, they sneak up behind Amane, Heather grabbed Amane's arm, put the magnetic cuffs on her arms behind her back, and Courtney put the other pair of magnetic cuffs on her legs. They spread Amane legs to slide the rope under her pussy, they raised the rope and pulled it back and forth to make Amane's pussy hurt and make her wet. After that, they moved the rope; Amane fell on the floor, Courtney spread Amane's legs, start licking her pussy while Heather is groping Amane's breasts. They stopped and stand up, Amane said:

Amane-{Why Heather…Why are you doing this?}

Heather-{Shut the fuck up, you black bitch}

Heather kicked the shut out of Amane; she kicked her so hard, she start breeding out of her nose, Heather took the cuffs off of Amane's arms and legs, Heather got Amane up on her feet and Heather said: {YOU BITCH!} she punched the fucking shit out of her. She keep punching, punching, punching and punching so much, Amane can barely stand up, but she did get up, Courtney said: {no one cares about you, you bitch} she grabbed Amane and starting kicking her pussy harder, harder, harder and even harder Amane can't stand because of the pain, but heather grabbed Amane by her back hair and throw her across the room, Amane back hit the wall, she is in the worst pain possible, Courtney came close to Amane and said:

Courtney-{WE HOPE YOU DIE, BITCHY BITCH BITCH}

She kicked her out cold; they leave her naked and badly bruised. The Third round is "Week Survival", the women got to survive a week of zombies, that day, they have to find shelter first and then find food, water and weapons or make their own weapons, find clothes because they will be naked on the first day until they can find clothes, the angeloid powers will be disabled during that week, and convoy will go to the center of town with food, water, weapons, clothes and leave the vehicles there every day. Chase notice that everyone was there, but Amane, Chase asked :{ where's Amane?}. Nobody says anything, he asked again: {where is Amane?}, nobody still said anything, until a little girl and Bree running to chase, Chase said:

Chase-{wait you two, what's wrong?}

Bree-{Chase…we…find…Amane, she was beat up pretty badly, she in the hospital right now}

Chase told everyone that the final round will start tomorrow morning at nine am, Chase got in his limo to the hospital with Astraea and Bree, Bree showed how bruised Amane, it looked like she is about to die soon. They got to the hospital, the doctor said:

Doctor-{It's worse than we thought, her back is destroyed, she can't talk or walk, and she dying, we think she will die in three to four day, I'm sorry Chase}

The doctor went back in, Chase was about to leave, when the doctor came back out and screamed:

Doctor-{Chase wait, Amane she wants to tell you something}

The doctors put a computer next to Amane to text what she is saying, Chase came in and stand next to her, he asked:

Chase-{Amane, are you ok?}

Amane text-{Yes}

Chase-{Thank god. Tell us who did this to you and I will make them suffer}

Amane text-{Ok, it was Heather and Courtney, they ambushed me in the shower, put the magnetic Cuffs on my arms and legs, Beat the shit out of me and called me a bitch}

Chase came out "angry", he called for women hunt to find Courtney and Heather, find them, beat them up, make them suffer, but bring them to him alive. Maddie is looking for Heather and Courtney by their phones, they are their house, and soldiers are ready to attack and storm the house, waiting for Chase orders: {Make them suffer}. The soldier attack the house, Heather and Courtney have guns, so they start shooting, one of the soldiers throw a grenade, Heather and Courtney was pushed back near the basement door, so they retreat to the basement, a soldier throw three cans of tear gas into the basement and locked the door. Tear gas is a stronger Horny Goat Weed, which makes girls uncontrollable habit for fuck each other or suck and being fucked by a cock, it also has the ability to form and deform women their own cock, invented by "Maddie", Chase can activate and deactivate the Horny Goat Weed effects by remote. Courtney got affected by the gas, the soldiers put on their gas masks, went down to the basement, seeing what happening and start broadcasting to chase, she ripped off her and Heather clothes, she start licking Heather's pussy while fingering her own and grope her breasts. After that, Courtney forms her own cock and pushed into Heather's pussy and asshole while groping her breasts. Chase have enough fun, he deactivate the weed affects, Courtney's cocks deactivated, they can take them to Chase in cuffs and naked, Courtney told Chase that Heather was the one who planned on attacking Amane, Chase made his decision, Courtney is not guilty, so she can sit next to him, But Heather is guilty, guilty and even more guilty, he place her on prison island, forever, and Courtney is the Prison Warden, she can train new recruits, punish prisoners, do whatever she wants and leave the island as she pleased, chase told Courtney to put and aim cameras to watch Heather. The prisoner's uniform is nothing, they are naked and there are women who want each other. Two months later, Heather is getting fucked by every prisoner on the island and chase is watching in his house. Maddie made four different (Hotel Strip Clubs) around New York, Chase don't have to pay for room or Strip Club, but other people have to pay ($200 for strip club) and ($150 for Hotel), from how to Hotel Strip Clubs work, the first thing they go thought is the strip club, from second floor to the top floor are the hotel rooms, but the top floor is off limits because that is Chase's Main suite, only chase is allowed up there, unless he call for strips to go to him. Maddie also remodeled the school to (Mini Hotel Strip Club), it works like the other Hotel Strip Club, but the price is much more like between: ($100) or ($1,000), she hired twenty women to be the strippers at each club and will find/get celebrities to be the main strippers for chase. Maddie recruited forty women to be in groups of five to find and kidnap them to Maddie hypnotize them to be the main strippers in the Strip Club, but don't tell them that. Maddie found that all of the celebrities she choose is on their tours, so she made VIP Concert Pass to go backstage, the celebrities Tour bus and bypass into any concert, gave them guns, lots of ammo the upgraded Magnetic cuffs, Horny Goat Weed and money. If there are guards, kill the men, hypnotize the women guards to help and come with you. She gave the groups their targets:

Group 1

Name: Zendaya Coleman and Taylor swift

Location: L.A.

Group 2

Name: Beyoncé and Chrissy Teigen

Location: N.J.

Group 3

Name: Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande

Location: Philadelphia, PA

Group 4

Name: Ali Larter

Location: Atlanta, Georgia

Group 5

Name: Jessica Alba

Location: Atlanta city, N.J.

Group 6

Name: Megan Fox

Location: London, France

Group 7

Name: Vida Guerra

Location: Washington, D.C.

Group 8

Name: Emma Watson

Location: the Donatello in San Francisco, California

Maddie told them, they have two months to find their targets and bring them to her alive and intact.

To Be Continued


End file.
